Demented
by MisterP
Summary: First story of the Cycle of Disorder trilogy. Dimentio sells his own special brand of perfume called Demented. He encounters Fawful and Doopliss and threatens to end their games if they do not comply in selling his perfume. One-Shot.


**When he's not given any assignments from Count Bleck and Nastasia or secretly aiding the Heroes of Light in finding the Pure Hearts, Dimentio tries to sell bottles of his own brand of fragrance and perfume called Demented. However, the lovable and insane jester cannot get a sale without having to threaten people by "ending their games" if they do not buy a bottle. Dimentio somehow sparks a strange friendship between him and two other popular villains of the Marioverse while selling his perfume.**

* * *

"_Ah ha ha ha ha ha! The Master of Dimensions arrives like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic,"_ an amused voice said out of nowhere in the dark-lit halls of Castle Bleck. A court jester-like being appeared out of nowhere in the center of the hallway, floated around, and settled down on the floor. Strange Italian opera-like music played for his arrival. The jester wore a motley jester cap and stylized poncho of alternating purple and yellow. His face took the shape of an Italian comedy mask in the form of an open book; one side was white and the other was black. He also wore black puffy pants, black long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, and black pointed shoes. One noticeable feature of this jester was that he was always smiling and it's not only the mask that does all the smiling. 

"_The Charming Magician: I… am… Dimentio,"_ the jester proclaimed loudly._"I am but a simple follower of Count Bleck and now… a vendor of Demented!"_ Dimentio proudly held out a bottle of perfume that was stylized in his own image.

The perfume bottle was like a mini version of the jester holding it. The top was shaped like Dimentio's two-dimensional head, with his mask face on both sides. The main body also had the colorful poncho design and the black pants color was on the bottom. The bottle also had miniature versions of Dimentio's feet on the bottle to hold it up in order to make it look like it was really a mini-Dimentio.

"_If you buy a bottle of Demented now while the time is right, not only will you get it signed personally by moi, but people will stand in ovation whenever you enter a room,"_ Dimentio explained to a wall. _"You better buy now…, OR ELSE I'LL END ALL OF YOUR GAMES! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Dimentio laughed manically while snapping his fingers to create mini-explosions around him.

"_Dimentio, stop that, you big meanie,"_ a childish girl voice yelled out. Dimentio turned a saw a young green girl with a cubed head, pixilated pigtails, and wore a yellow dress. She had curlers in her pigtails._"You could've actually ended someone's game if you kept that up!"_

"_Ah Mimi, my dear,"_ Dimentio said to the girl. _"You throw temper tantrums like daytime television programs repeat themselves for ten hours straight. And they both never cease to amaze me."_

"_Shut up, Dimentio,"_ Mimi shouted angrily at the insane jester. _"Anyway, you disturbed my beauty nap with all your stupid, icky explosions. How am I supposed to stay cute and lovable if I don't get my beauty rest?"_

"_I highly doubt that sleeping only would help you in any way, Mimikins"_ Dimentio responded lightheartedly. _"Maybe you want to buy some bottles of Demented, a miracle mixture of my own concoction? Other than giving your body an aromatic sensation, Demented's formula can also quickly rid your face of little wrinkles with great speed like a blue hedgehog running through a green hill zone after an obese egg-shaped scientist on a floating mech."_

"_I DON'T HAVE LITTLE WRINKLES,"_ Mimi shouted angrily as she jumped up and down, flailing her stick-like limbs in fury. She then took out a compact mirror and looked at her face in horror. _"Oh no…, that meanie Dimentio is right! Little wrinkles are forming on me! Wahhhhh!"_ Before Dimentio could get out a new bottle of Demented for Mimi, she ran off crying and called out for Count Bleck.

"_Ciao, Mimi,"_ Dimentio said to himself sadly. He then looked at his Demented perfume bottle and pondered for awhile.

"_Aw, my sales are disappearing like chestnuts over an open fire,"_ Dimentio thought sadly. He became suddenly upbeat again after a millisecond._"But on the bright side, I made Mimi cry… again… Ah ha ha ha!"_

"_Dimentioooo…,"_ a thick, Scottish-accented voice echoed in the hallway. A big, brawny, bearded warrior of a man clad in red and black was walking towards the maniacal jester with a blue-skinned, secretary woman with red-rimmed glasses walking beside him and Mimi holding on to her.

"_Ah ha ha… O'Chunks, Nastasia, to what do I owe this gathering?"_ Dimentio asked playfully.

"'_Ey, Dimentio,"_ the Scottish man said with a loud voice. _"Wat' 'ave yeh done teh this wee lass? She says that yeh called 'er ugly. That's not v'ry nice, yeh know! I'm gonna 'ave teh chunk yeh fer this!"_

"_Ah O'Chunks, I was merely suggesting that Mimi should buy just one simple bottle of Demented like a vulture circling a freshly rotting carcass before diving at it,"_ Dimentio said in an amused tone.

"_Yeah, um, making an insult about your fellow subordinate's imperfections is frowned upon,"_ Nastasia said sternly to Dimentio. _"I'll let you off with a warning, Dimentio. Uh, but don't let it happen again, K?"_

"_My promise is binding like your love for our esteemed Count, Nastasia,"_ Dimentio said cheerfully. Nastasia blushed slightly from Dimentio's statement while O'Chunks and Mimi looked at each other with confused looks.

"_Anyway, uh, if you wanted to sell your perfume, set up a stand somewhere else instead of goading random people into buying something that they are not interested in, K?"_ Nastasia advised Dimentio and then left.

"_I'll take yeh back teh yer room, Mimi,"_ O'Chunks said haughtily. Mimi blew a raspberry at Dimentio before leaving with O'Chunks.

"_Fools,"_ Dimentio shouted angrily in his twisted mind. _"They will never understand the true value of Demented! But once I become the king of a universe of my own creation, I shall make my people love my aromatic products like a baby desiring for more candy. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"_

* * *

Dimentio then warped out of Castle Bleck to find the location for his perfume shop. He arrived in a town he picked out of nowhere. Ships were sailing to and from a harbor belong to the town the jester teleported to. Many Bob-omb and Toad sailors were working in the docks while few Bandits casually scampered about looking for innocent Goombas and Doogans to rob. Piantas and Craws were rumbling in the town square. Most of the buildings were slightly decrepit and old. 

"_This looks like a great and simple place to set up my first shop,"_ Dimentio thought as he looked at the "friendly" surroundings. _"Rogueport is like the hustling-bustling center of this side of the famed Mushroom Kingdom dimension. I'm sure my perfume business will skyrocket from this spot before I decide to blow it up. Ah ha ha…"_ Dimentio snapped his fingers and a purple and yellow carnival-like stand materialized behind him. The sign on top said "Demented, by Dimentio" in blood-red script.

"_Time to open up business,"_ Dimentio said eagerly. The red script letters shone and Dimentio's theme song was playing. Some Goombas, Doogans, Toads, and several other species became curious of the newly opened shop. Despite living in the rowdy town of Rogueport, the citizens lined up in a single-filed, orderly fashioned line. Dimentio's first customer was a very strange one whom he would establish a strange bond with.

"_Ah, hello dear sir,"_ Dimentio said as painstakingly friendly as possible to the short guy in front. _"May I be of assistance?"_

"_I am in the needing of your perfume concoction for my many endless experimentations,"_ the strange guy quickly said in a high-pitched voice. The guy was Beanish, meaning that he's a green Bean. He wore a red, slightly tattered cloak and spiraled glasses that made him look like a mad scientist. He also grinned a lot.

"_Slow down, sir,"_ Dimentio said impatiently as he did not understand a thing the Bean said. _"Your speech is fragmented and messy like a child's unfinished puzzle left on a wooden table."_

"_The chemicals that belong into your perfume is necessary for the experimentations I am conducting in order to create my own sandwich of desires,"_ the Bean said excitedly. _"Your perfume will become my new mustard of doom for the sandwich of my desires. I am having no time to listen to your similes that is the delicious and tempting sour pickles that distract me from tasting the sandwich which holds my desires."_ Dimentio tried to decipher what the strange Bean said, but the process just gave Dimentio a headache.

"_You are holding up the line like an inconsiderate glutton at an all-you-can-eat buffet, sir,"_ Dimentio said with annoyance as he heard the crowd groaning loudly behind the Bean. The growing crowd yelled_"Hurry up!"_ and _"Hey, clown! Stop making stupid amateur magic tricks for only one person!"_

"_Ah, well…"_ Dimentio snapped his fingers and several of his clones appeared out of thin air.

"_See to it that the customers are still satisfied by bringing the business to them,"_ Dimentio commanded his clones. The Dimentio copies snapped their fingers and boxes filled with Demented perfume bottles materialized into their arms. The clones tended to each waiting customer while the real jester dealt with the Engrish-speaking Bean.

"_What is your name, dear Bean?"_ Dimentio asked as patiently as possible. He slowly formed an energy blast behind his back just in case.

"_I am feared in the Beanbean Kingdom as Fawful, the late Cackletta's right-hand man,"_ the Bean proclaimed loudly. _"I now work alone since the fink-rats of the colors of red and green have destroyed my powerful mistress and ruined her sandwich of desires. It is now being in my department that I now follow up on Cackletta's dreams that are dominating both the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. I shall be in the making of the new sandwich of my desires of the conquering of the kingdoms that I shall consume. I HAVE FURY!"_ The Bean was panting from his charismatic rant. Dimentio decided not to blast him into the Underwhere for now.

"_Fawful, is it?"_ Dimentio asked inquisitively. The crazy Bean nodded energetically. Dimentio took a moment of thinking before speaking to Fawful again.

"_Hmmm, he might serve a purpose to me after all,"_ Dimentio thought as he examined Fawful. _"This guy rants on and on in gibberish like Count Bleck speaking in his stupid and annoying third-person view. But I think that he might make a good sidekick for helping me destroy Count Bleck."_ Dimentio then saw Fawful biting the top of a Demented perfume bottle out of curiosity, which was starting to make dents and teeth marks on the flat 'Dimentio cap.'

"_Stop that, Fawful,"_ Dimentio snapped at Fawful and then waved his hands in the air. A cubical, transparent force field trapped Fawful, who started to cower in fear.

"_W-What are you doing to me, jester person,"_ Fawful stuttered as he found himself in limited space to move around.

"_My name is Dimentio and I'm a sexy beast,"_ Dimentio announced. An eerie silence came upon the crowd of people who were buying Demented perfumes from the Dimentio clones. The crowd that the Dimentio clones were handling looked at the real Dimentio with confused facial expressions. Fawful laughed wildly within the magic box at the awkward situation at hand. Dimentio stared blankly in embarrassment at the people before they resumed business with the Dimentio clones.

"_Anyway, my name is Dimentio,"_ the mortified jester resumed. _"And now I ask you this: Do you want to experience a quick and painless Game Over by magic?"_ The demented jester raised his right hand up and was about to snap his fingers.

"_No no no… Please no,"_ Fawful begged for his life. _"I do apologize for my action of having wasting your valuable time with the never-ending, unequivocal dialogue that is my talking and speech. I cannot help the fact that is being that I cannot stop talking about my great, big, and evil accomplishments that are being fulfilled and making the new sandwich of my desires and that one of my many more desires is rid this pathetic world of the red and green fink-rats that have placed me on where I am because of their destroying Cackletta and putting me in the line that is called unemployment and wanting to get the formula of your special perfume that I may be able to use for my latest experimentations that will be the mustard of doom for the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom's downfall because I HAVE …"_

"_Enough,"_ Dimentio interrupted Fawful's long rant while rubbing his forehead in pain. _"Look, please stop ranting in the name of all that is pure and forsaken in this horrible, chaotic universe! Your babbling speeches annoy me to no end like a middle-aged woman nagging her husband to take out the trash and to pay attention to her. This is by far the worse torture anyone could come up with. Your rants are even more unbearable than any kind of torture I can come up with. I'll spare your game if you pledge your allegiance to me and me alone and if you would just SHUT UP!"_

"_Yes, yes, I do pledge my allegiance to you, Mister Dimentio, sir, person guy,"_ Fawful immediately responded and without giving it a second thought. The magical force field disappeared and Fawful jumped up to hug his new jester master.

"_That's 'Master' Dimentio to you, Fawful,"_ Dimentio said as he tried to get out of Fawful's tight hug. When Dimentio finally got out of Fawful's life-squeezing hug, he saw his clones floating toward him with extremely large sacks of coins. Dimentio gasped at how successful his perfume bottles were sold. _"How did you guys do it?"_

"_Once we told the customers that we would end their games if they didn't buy a minimum of five Demented bottles, coins were flung out from their pockets everywhere like derooted trees flying and falling from dissipating tornadoes,"_ a Dimentio clone answered.

"… _Very well then,"_ Dimentio said happily. _"Business is business after all. But in my new universe, I expect sales to be…, how should I put this…, less messy. Well, I am going to take a break. You guys are dismissed."_

"_Ciao,"_ the Dimentio clones all said at once before disappearing.

"_As for the money, I'll send it all to my secret storage room that not even the count knows about,"_ Dimentio said as he snapped his fingers once again and all the bags of coins were warped away.

"_How would be of any service, Master Dimentio?"_ Fawful asked readily.

"_Just stay here and watch the stand like a statue that longs for a true purpose,"_ Dimentio said in his playful/psychotic tone. _"I'm going to get grape juice for the both of us. Ciao for now, Fawful!"_ Dimentio then disappeared using his unique teleportation animation.

* * *

Fawful waited faithfully at Dimentio's perfume stand for his psychotic clown master to arrive with the grape juice. However, Fawful was bored out of his mind. The normal citizens of Rogueport no longer paid any attention to the perfume stand since most of them were already threatened by the Dimentio clones earlier to buy plenty of demented perfume bottles. 

"_Agghh, how long Master Dimentio can be taking to get some of delicious and refreshing juice of the grape flavor that would quench the dryness of my insides and prepare the stomach of successfulness for the new, new sandwich of the desires of Master Dimentio to bite his teeth into?"_ Fawful complained as five minutes have gone by after Dimentio teleported. _"I cannot no longer watch over the stand that is my first step of making Master Dimentio's wishes come true! I must close the stand of perfume and lovely scents!" _

"_Not so fast, slick,"_ a voice yelled from far away. _"Keep that perfume stand open!"_ Fawful saw at a distance a white being running towards the stand. Fawful got a better perception of the being as he got closer.

The being was a snow-white sheeted Duplighost. The Duplighost's sheet had large, sinister cut-out eyes and mouth. Piercing red eyes shone from the eye holes. The Duplighost wore a blue cone-shaped party hat with a red star pattern and a blue bow tie on his chest. There was also a pair of orange feet not connected to anything under the sheet. The white Duplighost finally caught up to the stand and was trying to catch his breath.

"_Hold… on a minute…, slick…,"_ the Duplighost said breathlessly. _"I am… looking for… a gift… for Madame Flurrie, a fellow… co-actor of mine, see… Tomorrow's… her birthday… and I don't got a gift for her… Whew…"_ The Duplighost finally caught up with his breath. _"Anyway, I have heard about this special perfume you were selling here in Rogueport today and that it would make people 'stand in ovation whenever you walk into a room' or somethin' like that. I'd like one now, slick!"_ Unfortunately for the Duplighost, Fawful did not pay attention to a thing he said. Instead, Fawful was examining the ghostly being with great curiosity.

"_Are you actually in the formness of a ghost?"_ Fawful asked excitedly. The white Duplighost stared at him with a confused look. _"What is being hidden in the underness of your blanket that is white?"_ Fawful pounced on the Duplighost and took away the sheet. Underneath the sheet were the pairs of floating red eyes and orange feet on the ground.

"_Criminy, slick, I'm naked,"_ the exposed Duplighost shouted in surprise. The white sheet Fawful held in his hands was suddenly swiped by… nothing? The sheet floated back to the red eyes and orange feet and retook the form of the Duplighost.

"_Much better,"_ the Duplighost said in relief as he got his sheet back. _"Now then, aren't you or aren't you not going to sell me a bottle of your stinkin' perfume, slick?" _

"_Fawful, what may I ask is going on?"_ a familiar playful/psychotic voice said out of nowhere.

"_Master, I… I…,"_ Fawful stuttered. Dimentio reappeared in Rogueport with a grape juice box in each hand, hovering over Fawful and the Duplighost.

"_That's enough out of you, Fawful,"_ Dimentio commanded as he placed the two juice boxes at his perfume stand counter. _"You couldn't have mess up a sale, have you?"_ Dimentio formed a magical energy sphere in his right hand, ready to strike down his insubordinate lackey.

"_Look, you two ninnies,"_ the Duplighost said impatiently. _"I just want to buy a bottle of your stinkin' perfume so that I can leave this joint already."_

"_Is that so?"_ Dimentio asked calmly with the energy sphere dissipating from his hand. Dimentio then snapped his fingers for the umpteenth time in a row and a fiery explosion erupted where the Duplighost was standing. The explosion incinerated the Duplighost's white sheet, leaving him exposed again.

"_Cripes, not again,"_ the Duplighost whined. The red eyes and orange feet of the Duplighost ran off into an alley in Rogueport. Dimentio redirected his attention back to the bumbling Fawful.

"_Your business skills are reckless like a red Chain Chomp chasing its prey,"_ Dimentio criticized Fawful, but still maintained his playful/psychotic tone of voice. _"You scare away our precious customers before they can come buy my beautiful creations. Tsk tsk tsk… If you wish to not have your game ended early, then I suggest you get your act together for scene two."_ Fawful nodded rapidly. Someone was coming back to the Demented perfume stand.

"_Heeeeeere's… Doopliss,"_ the Duplighost said as he came back to the perfume stand all covered up in a new white sheet. _"Did ya miss me?"_ Dimentio immediately took notice to the Duplighost's return.

"_A Duplighost, eh?"_ Dimentio thought. Several ideas on manipulating the Duplighost were forming in the jester's twisted mind. He also looked at Fawful, who was once again entranced by the Duplighost._"Such a rare creature; showing up here in the town of ruffians without any regard for his own safety. Maybe I can use this Duplighost like I have done with Fawful. With my dimensional magic, Fawful's inventions, and this Duplighost's shape-shifting abilities, I'll be invincible. Well, I know that little Mimi won't help me with plans since she is smitten all over Count Bleck like a schoolgirl who is hopelessly in love with the local brooding heartthrob. Dark Prognosticus of not, I'll take these two into secret minionship so that the Count and his followers do not catch me red-handed with plans of overthrowing the Count."_ Dimentio floated towards the white Duplighost.

"_So, you are called Doopliss?"_ Dimentio asked lightheartedly.

"_Whoa, slow down there, slick,"_ Doopliss responded as Dimentio was hovering closer to him before the insane jester landed on the ground.

"_Something's up with this guy,"_ Doopliss thought as he looked at Dimentio's perpetual smile._ "Man, that creepy smile of his actually gives me the chills. That's no ordinary mask smile. There's something even more sinister behind that pretty face of his. From what I can tell, he's looks more cruel than that Beldam hag of the Shadow Sirens if that's even possible. I've got to play it cool. I've seen what this jester is capable of and I foolishly said my own name when I came back. I can't use my body-and-name-stealing powers on him now that he knows my name."_ A thought popped into Doopliss' mind. _"I know! I'll join forces with this jester so that he won't end my game. Being an actor was starting to become boring for me any way. I'll just buy the perfume as Flurrie's birthday and 'Good-bye forever' gift. I just gotta hope that this jester will take me in."_ Dimentio laid a hand on Doopliss' left shoulder.

"_Doopliss, if you join me and help bring my plans into fruition, I'll promise you many great things,"_ Dimentio said in a quiet, persuasive voice as he started to circle around Doopliss slowly. Doopliss was actually becoming very scared and nervous. After all, the innocent Duplighost was dealing with a maniacal jester who had a demented sense of humor. Doopliss was too scared to respond so Dimentio kept on talking. _"But if you choose not to join me, I'll have to end your game since you know too much about me and my plans…"_ Doopliss gasped in silent horror. He, of course, didn't want his game to end too early. Dimentio backed off, allowing Doopliss to regain his composure. _"So what do you say?"_

"_Y-You betcha, sli- I mean, Master Dimentio,"_ Doopliss coughed out, fearful for his life. However, after giving his alliance to Dimentio, it felt like a lot of weight was lifted off of Doopliss' nonexistent shoulders. He no longer felt the threat of having his game ended very early over his head. _"You know, I don't think that it's half-bad serving under a psychotic jester. Isn't that right, Bean dude?"_ Fawful was still in a trance of looking at Doopliss' colorful appearance. _"Take a picture! It'll last longer, slick!"_ Fawful still didn't hear a word Doopliss said.

"_Are you having the skillfulness of making a colorful animal that is of a balloon?"_ Fawful said dreamily.

"_Let me respond to that in the following way,"_ Doopliss said with an annoyed tone. Doopliss' eye holes opened widely and his piercing red eyes glinted. He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. An energy scanner went through Fawful's body top to bottom and disappeared. From where Doopliss vanished, another Fawful emerged.

"_Ohhhh, amazingness is what I see before my eyes,"_ Fawful said in amusement.

"_You ain't seen nothing yet, slick,"_ the other Fawful said. _"Look closely at yourself and be amazed!"_ Dimentio was laughing hysterically in the air after looking at the original Fawful. The original Fawful looked at himself and gasped in great shock and collapsed. He was reduced to a shadow of his former self, metaphorically and literally.

"_What have I been doing to myself that have resulted in me being into a shadow?"_ the shadow Fawful panicked.

"_I stole your name and body, slick,"_ the other Fawful said triumphantly. _"Neat trick, huh? And the only way you get your precious body and name back is if you guessed my real name! So then, tell me my name if you have been paying attention all this time. I'm waiting!"_ Doopliss' creepy, but cool carnival-like battle theme played for the "Guess the Duplighost's Name" game.

"_Is your name being Waluigi?"_ the shadow Fawful asked without even trying to remember the real name.

"_No,"_ the other Fawful said in spite. _"Who would name their kid that name? I wouldn't! Try again, slick!"_

"_Geno?"_

"_No."_

"_Charles?"_

"_No!"_

"_Monkey "Three-Chin" DeCarlo?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Um, pie?"_

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SLICK!?"_

"_I am being in the stateness of hungry!"_

"_Ah ha ha ha… This little game can go on forever like the cycle of the moon and the sun ever shifting each day,"_ Dimentio said as he sipped his grape juice box. He watched Doopliss' and Fawful's entertaining guessing game for two hours.

"_Uhhhh, Charles,"_ the shadow Fawful said confidently.

"_For the seventeenth time, NO,"_ the other Fawful snapped with complete irritation. _"Charles is not my real name! Look I'll give you your body and name back and my real name as well if you would just…"_

"_I HAVE FURY! DOOPLISS!"_ The shadow Fawful suddenly regained his real body while the other Fawful turned back into Doopliss.

"_H-Hold the phone, slick,"_ Doopliss said in shock. _"How did you already know my name with me telling you?"_

"_The funny word that I said being 'Doopliss' was the name that was belonging to you?"_ Fawful asked in bewilderment. _"I was not having the thought of that funny word being a name to someone."_

"_It's not a funny word,"_ Doopliss said calmly, trying to prevent himself from strangling the naïve Bean even though he had no real hands to do the job. _"It is…MY NAME!"_ Doopliss' temper got the better of him eventually. The Duplighost flew up into the air and swooped down towards Fawful. The collision threw the both of them towards Dimentio's perfume stand. Dimentio quickly snapped his fingers and a cubical, transparent force field appeared. The force field solidified once Doopliss and Fawful flew into it and preventing them from crashing into the perfume stand. However, they can't get out.

"_Ah ha ha… That'll be all, you two,"_ Dimentio said, still sounding amused from the tussle. _"You two shall stay there until you both kiss and make up. I have a sweet-smelling business to run and I will not have any foolishness that would destroy it take place. Now… until you two get along, I'll be reading this hilarious book like a teenage girl obsessed with fashion magazines."_

Dimentio held out a light green book in his right hand for all in Rogueport to see. The words "Mimi's Diary" was engraved on the front cover by miniature Rubees.

"_Now then, where did I leave off?"_ Dimentio thought sinisterly as he turned the pages of Mimi's diary.

"_DIMENTIO,"_ a familiar childish female voice shrieked. Dimentio turned behind him to see Mimi steaming mad. _"I'VE FOUND YOU, MEANIE! NOW WHERE IS MY DIARY, STUPID-HEAD!?"_

"_Hey, Mimi,"_ Dimentio said nonchalantly. _"Looking for something? Ah ha ha ha ha ha…"_

"_Give… me… back… my… diary… OR ELSE,"_ Mimi shouted furiously. Her scary, suspenseful theme started playing when she cracked her neck and her head spun around. The sight of Mimi's transformation to her true form was familiar to Dimentio nonetheless, but it still sickened him.

"_I shouldn't have all the fun, should I?"_ Dimentio thought when he remembered the trapped Fawful and Doopliss. He snapped his fingers once again and released the two lovable fiends from the force field.

"_I think I'm really gonna be sick if I continue watching this chick spin her head around like that,"_ Doopliss said woozily. _"It's SO unnatural!"_ As for Fawful, the energetic Bean inventor ran to the nearest trash can to vomit.

"_Uggghhhh… There is going the lunch of zestyness that I have been making for myself this morning,"_ Fawful groaned and vomited again.

"_Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi!"_ Mimi's head puffed up and sprouted six spider legs. Mimi transformed completely into her true form. _"Time for you to pay, Dimentio!"_

"_Doopliss and Fawful, run my Demented perfume stand as if your lives depended on it because it does,"_ Dimentio called out to his 'friends.'_"I'm afraid I'll be babysitting for awhile. Ciao!"_ And with that said, Dimentio teleported to another dimension.

"_Oh no you don't, meanie,"_ True Mimi said threateningly. _"You've said your last 'Ciao' now that you've made me really, really, really angry!" _She then flipped into another dimension as well, hoping to find Dimentio and teach him a lesson once and for all about stealing and reading her diary.

"_Well, slick,"_ Doopliss addressed Fawful. _"This perfume stand ain't gonna work itself."_ Doopliss and Fawful began the business of selling Dimentio's Demented perfume to any customer in Rogueport who was brave enough to go there while Dimentio fended off Mimi in each dimension they traveled to. Since Dimentio wasn't there to enforce the threat of Game Over to the customers lining up, a lot more customers came to try out the jester's special perfume and fragrance.

* * *

Somewhere in Lineland Road… 

An insane jester with a twisted sense of humor floats over a beaten-down little green girl on the grassy ground.

"_Foolish little girl,"_ the jester said with his maniacal smile growing. _"You should have eaten your vegetables if you wanted to stand a chance against moi. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a perfume sale to catch. Ciao for now, Mimi!" _He warped from the Lineland dimension using his unique teleportation animation.

"_Do not worry, Mimi,"_ a dark, but soft voice said. A caped, top-hatted, monocle-wearing figure holding a cane glided toward the injured girl. The girl smiled when she knew who the person was.

_"Dimentio will trouble you no more, promised Count Bleck! Bleh heh heh heh heh heh! Bleck!"_

* * *

**Dimentio joins forces with Doopliss and Fawful. That's a sight to see. Anyway, do what you got to do. Review or read again. That's all for now. Ciao!**


End file.
